


Dearest

by onotherflights



Series: Prompt fills & Ficlets [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: Dearest, though you're the nearest to my heart, Please don't ever, ever say we'll part . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 going strong! This was inspired by buddy holly's "dearest" which is just the sweetest little song. The black keys did an excellent cover of it so I recommend listening to one of them while reading this! ❤️

  
Viktor is the luckiest man in the world. He gets to wake up every morning to the most beautiful man Japan had ever produced.

Yuuri always rolled his eyes fondly when Viktor said things like that, but it didn't keep the Russian from saying them all the same. He wanted Yuuri to know they were true, so he pressed them in with kisses against his skin.

It's a special treat if there's no alarm set, and he wakes up naturally before Yuuri. He gets a few precious minutes of watching him sleep, and it's not like in the movies where Yuuri's face is perfectly framed and lit by the sun.

In reality, Yuuri’s face is half pressed into the pillow, but the half that is visible rests peacefully.

Viktor reaches out his hand and brushes back the hair that has fallen in front of his eyes, pale fingers buried in inky black hair. That is how Yuuri wakes, with Viktor cradling his face, thumb brushing gently over his cheek.

His brown eyes flit open, blinking slowly. He can only see the vague shapes of Viktor, but the corners of his lips pull up anyway as he leans in to the familiar touch.

“Good morning, dearest.” Viktor whispers sweetly, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Get my glasses so I can see you.”

Viktor smirks and turns for a moment to get Yuuri’s blue-framed glasses off of the nightstand, handing them over into waiting hands. Yuuri's smiles grows now that he can see properly.

“Good morning, love.” He answers finally, craning up to steal the first of many kisses.

It's not spoken, but it's agreed upon that they're staying in bed for an indefinite amount of time. When things were different, Viktor would have been dragging Yuuri out of bed, quite literally, by his feet. Now, there was no hurry. They had the rest of their lives, after all.

“I could feel your ring on my cheek.” Yuuri murmured dreamily, resting his head on Viktor's chest instead of the pillow.

Viktor lifts his hand and takes Yuuri’s in his grip, holding them both out with matching gold rings prominently displayed on each of their ring fingers. The way the morning sun hits them, they're shining.

It's Viktor who steals a kiss then, tilting Yuuri's chin up and capturing his soft, waiting lips.

As if he can sense affection is happening without his approval, Makkachin lifts sits up from where he was sleeping on top of Yuuri's feet and crawls up the bed, squeezing into the space between the couple. Viktor smiles against Yuuri's lips but steals three kisses more.

“Good morning, Makkachin.” Yuuri chuckles when they part, looking down at the happy face of their pet, all curls and shining puppy eyes even though he's far from a puppy these days.

Viktor kisses the top of the poodle’s head while Yuuri scratches behind his ear, and then he's content, lying his head down on top of his paws.

Yuuri smiles where he lays against Viktor’s heartbeat. If this is how he will wake most mornings for the rest of his life, he's the luckiest man in the world. 


End file.
